The Heart of Ice
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Ginrei searching for Byakuya's fiancee and found that a girl who lived in the north forest of Rukongai could do. what will happen next? ByaxOC, read and find out! sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, Chap.2 UPDATED!
1. 1st Cry: Legendary Girl

The Heart of Ice

Kisa: first attempt in Bleach fanfic, ByaxOC! Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my stuffs

1st Cry: Legendary Girl

'There were words that unspoken

There were feelings that hidden

There were hopes that unseen

And there were truths behind the lies'

-Reisha Fujiwara

The girl closed her book and put her pen on her desk, sighing heavily. She was the one whom wrote the poem, she likes to write poems. She lives with her parents, not the real one, but they are the one whom had taken care of her since she was a baby. They live in Kusajishi district, the worst district in Rukongai. They are a poor and inharmonic family. Her father, Kyoseki Arakawa, was a drunker and her mother, Kisaki Arakawa, was a prostitute. She couldn't bear it, her family just the worst, after all

She is a great shinigami. She even had her own zanpakutou in such age. But, her family prevented her to join any squad. They chose to live in the north forest of Kusajishi district in order to prevent anyone from slacking Reisha

One day, a group from Kuchiki noble family came to their house. The old-man named Ginrei Kuchiki told them that he would took Reisha to be the fiancée of his grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki. In exchange, Ginrei would give the family an amount of money. Kyoseki and Kisaki nodded, pushed Reisha forward and took the money. They seem don't care much about Reisha, they care for the money. Reisha sighed and took her leave to Kuchiki manor

Kuchiki manor

Guardian: Ginrei Kuchiki-sama has arrived!

The guardian stood in both sides of the gate, allowing her and Ginrei to come in. When Ginrei and she were inside the house, some maids arrived and drag her to a room. The maids cleaned her and put a pinky white kimono on her. When the maid went to put some make up, Reisha rejected softly

Reisha: sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite, but, I do hate make-ups

The maids smiled and just brushed Reisha's hair. Letting the hair flows until her waist. One of the maids put a white ribbon on Reisha's hair. Everything looks so perfect

They picked Reisha to the main room and made Reisha waited there

As Reisha waits, Ginrei come in with a man behind him. They sat in front of Reisha and silenced for a while

Ginrei: Reisha Fujiwara, I think you know why you were dragged here

Reisha: yes, Kuchiki-sama

Ginrei: this is your fiancé to be, he is my grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes. He caught the sight of Reisha with a pinky white kimono. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And, he had to admit it, much more lovely and beautiful than Hisana

Reisha: good afternoon, Byakuya-sama

Byakuya's eyes widened. For a commoner, she knew manners.

Byakuya nodded and keeping his cool once again

Ginrei: your room is in the opposite side with Byakuya's room, the maid will show you. This is enough for now on, the engagement will announced tonight. We've already got things you need, and also your zanpakutou, understood?

Reisha: yes, Kuchiki-sama

Ginrei: good, now the maid would pick you to your room, get used to it

Reisha just nodded as she saw Ginrei and Byakuya leaves the room. The maids came and pick her up to her room. Once she got to her room, she saw her zanpakutou on the side of her bed. She sat down and picked her zanpakutou. She closed her eyes and talked to her zanpakutou

_Haru…_

_**Yes, master?**_

_It's been a long time since we getting into a conversation like this, don't we?_

_**Yes, I've missed the warmth**_

_Haru… I'm engaged now…_

_**Engaged?**_

_Yes, I am engaged to the 28__th__ head of Kuchiki house, Byakuya Kuchiki_

_**How come?**_

_Ginrei-sama asked me and my family to trade me with some money. My family picks the money than me, and they want me to be Byakuya-sama's fiancée. And then, here I am_

_**How about the marriage? If there's engagement, there's a marriage**_

_I don't know, the announcement would be done by the night_

_**You need to love him slowly, master**_

_I don't know if I can do this, Haru_

_**Let this flow, master, I am here for you**_

_Thank you, Haru_

She smiled and opened her eyes. She started to clean up and arranged the things in her bedroom. She amazed the people in Kuchiki manor get her book, the book she usually write some poems. She changed her clothes then drifted to sleep

6 pm, Kuchiki manor

Reisha woke up and headed to the bathroom to clean herself. She changed her clothes into a tidy one and wrote a poem

'When you forced to marry someone, would you love them in an instant?

Love needs preparation. It cannot be forced all the way

Love needs time. It cannot be done in a blink

I couldn't barely loving someone I just met

It needs further action

Even if he were so handsome, so adorable, so cute, and so attractive

I won't love him. Not in a blink of an eye

That's why, I don't believe about love at first sight'

-Reisha Fujiwara

Suddenly, two maids opened the door to her room

Maid: Fujiwara-sama, please change your clothes into this kimono. The lords had waiting for you in the main hall. Please change immediately

Reisha: I'll be quick

Reisha quickly dressed in a black kimono with white leaves as the ornaments. She tied her hair in a nice and perfect sweet ponytail with white ribbon. She came to the main hall with two maids following her. Suddenly, Ginrei catch up with her and whispering something

Ginrei: listen, Fujiwara. I made you my granddaughter in law because of your skills and manners. Not because of your family, do you understand?

Reisha: yes, Kuchiki-sama

Ginrei: don't make your family got the wrong impression. Just because you are now will be engaged to my grandson, that don't make them part of Kuchiki family

Reisha: I don't care about them, Kuchiki-sama, they aren't my real parents, and I don't have any

Ginrei: good girl, now come immediately to the main hall

Reisha: wakarimashita, Kuchiki-sama

Main hall

Reisha sat beside Byakuya, closing her eyes and sat silently as Ginrei announced her engagement. When Ginrei called her and Byakuya, they stood up and Byakuya put a ring around Reisha's middle finger. They sat again after Ginrei told them to

After the party, they came back to their own room. Reisha changed her clothes into a sleeping dress and lay in her bed. She knew very well about being a fiancée of the heir of the Kuchiki family. She should never leave the manor without any permission from her fiancé or the fiancé's parents. She felt that her life would be so chained up

-To Be Continued

Kisa: waha..... it sucks! please tell me if there's any mistakes and grammar errors and any other! flames are accepted. i love my readers! Ja Ne!


	2. 2nd Cry: Love at The First Sight?

2nd Cry: Love at First Sight?

The next day, Reisha woke up with the scent of Sakura flower tickling her nose. She's still in her pinky white sleeping dress. She opened her room window and wind breezes upon her face, brought her the scent of Sakura flower and Sakura petals wavering into her room. She walked to the bathroom, she bathed and changing her clothes. She headed for the garden and saw Byakuya stood in front of a Sakura tree

Reisha: Byakuya-sama?

Byakuya: Reisha, woke up already?

Reisha smiled softly

Reisha: yes, thank you for asking

Byakuya: you're here because of the Sakura, is it?

Reisha: hmm, it was always soft and warm when a petal touched my face. Are you always standing here when the flower blooms, Byakuya-sama?

Byakuya: yes, I am. It reminds me about my wife

Reisha: you had a wife before?

Byakuya: yes, she's dead because of illness, this Sakura tree was her favorite spot

Reisha: I- I'm sorry, I don't know

Byakuya: it's okay. It's just the past memories

They both silenced for a moment until Byakuya spoke again

Byakuya: my sister would came here soon, I hope you could get along with her

Reisha: I hope so, Byakuya-sama. I'll take my leave then, excuse me

Reisha get back to her room. Byakuya still staring at where Reisha was unseen, he had to admit that beauty of hers. Behind her frame, she got a real inner beauty that would make anyone intoxicated by the sight. He thinks he fell in love in the first sight with her

In the afternoon, Rukia came back from the real world. She came and greeted her Nii-sama and hugged him

Rukia: Nii-sama

Byakuya: how was your day, Rukia?

Rukia: it's nice. Anyway, I heard you got a fiancée here

Byakuya: yes, her room is in front of my room, you can visit her right away

Rukia: I'll go then

Rukia goes to Reisha's room and knocked it

Reisha: yes?

Rukia: uh, it's me, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister

Reisha: oh, Rukia-sama, wait a minute

Reisha opened it and revealed Rukia standing in awe

Rukia: sugoi! Nii-sama sure had a beautiful fiancée!

Reisha: uh, Rukia-sama…?

Rukia: you sure are cute! I can't believe I would get a sister-in-law like you!

Reisha: thank you, Rukia-sama

Rukia: come on, Reisha Fujiwara is it? Call me Rukia-chan! I am your sister-in-law-to-be!

Reisha: uh, I'm sorry, I am afraid I can't. I am not married to Byakuya-sama yet

Rukia: hum, okay then, but on one condition

Reisha: condition?

Rukia: no 'sama', just Rukia, promise me, Reisha?

Reisha: Ru...Kia?

Rukia: that's it, Reisha! You've got the point! See you at the dining table!

Reisha: thank you, Rukia

Rukia waved and fled by the hall

Reisha changed her clothes into a purple colored yukata and got to the dining table. She didn't really spoke at the dining table, she just kept her mouth closed and listening to Rukia and Byakuya chatted.

When Byakuya and Rukia were finished, she cleaned the plates on the table and washed the dishes.

Suddenly, Byakuya spoke to her

"You're my wife-to-be, Reisha, not my slave" his low and dark pitched voice rang

Reisha diverted her head, "But, this is necessary as a wife" she smiled

"As a wife of a noble, washing the dishes is something humiliating" Byakuya stepped closer

"Ah, but-mpf" Reisha couldn't finish her sentence because Byakuya had closed her mouth with his hand

"Baka no Fujiwara Reisha, stop your soft and caring attitude. You made me love you this way" Byakuya blushed then go away, leaving the confused Reisha

Reisha touched her cheeks, hot, red by a sudden blush, "Did he say…?"

That time, Reisha realized that now, she felt a love for him


End file.
